Murasaki Uchiha/Synopsis
Past Early childhood Murasaki was born as a daughter of Ryota Uchiha (former head of the Uchiha Clan) and Yoru Uchiha (née Sugata, originating from the Land of the Moon). She also had a younger brother named Jiyu Uchiha. The siblings trained daily, learning the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and other traditional techniques of the Uchiha Clan. Plot Time at the Ninja Academy Murasaki finally attends the Ninja Academy at the age of ten. During her time there, she is very reserved and talks to almost nobody. That, the fact that her skills are far superior to those of her peers and because she is the tallest girl, makes Murasaki's classmates harass her. Murasaki developes irascible tendencies and awakens her Sharingan on a day when the chicane is particularly intense. As a result, her skills develope even faster than before and at age 11, she learns many powerful Fire Release techniques. During her Academy days, Murasaki has no true friends and her only unrelated confidants are over 30-year-old Chūnin and Jōnin. At the age of 12, her skills have progressed to the point where she is promoted to Genin and allowed to leave the Academy to serve as a Kunoichi. Like all graduates, Murasaki and two other Genin are grouped into a team led by a Jōnin. However, her two comrades do not pay much attention to Murasaki outside the service and exclude her from all private activities. First Chūnin Exams After several successfully completed missions, Murasaki's Genin team is admitted to the Chūnin Exams (she is still 12 years old when she attends). During the second part of the exams, which take place in the Forest of Death, Murasaki and her team (who initially owns the Scroll of Earth) also manages to get the Scroll of Heaven. However, this success is observed by an opposing Genin team from Kusagakure who attacks to take off the Scroll of Heaven. Her relatively inexperienced teammates are killed in the attack, while Murasaki can hold her opponents through their Sharingan for some time. Never having fought three opponents at the same time, Murasaki quickly exhaustes, injures her left leg and threatens to be killed as well. However, the attack is stopped by a Sunagakure Genin who has also collected both scrolls and is on his way back to his two teammates. He introduces himself to Murasaki as Genji Dairyū and scares off the attackers by putting his Kekkei Genkai, Scorch Release, on display. Both are immediately fascinated by each other and talk briefly about their Kekkei Genkai and their previous experiences. Genji says goodbye and returns to his team. Murasaki decides to visit him one day in Sunagakure. Her new acquaintance finally makes it to the finals and is also promoted to Chūnin. However, Murasaki herself is not allowed to do that because she lost the lives of her comrades on the way and is therefore not allowed for progressing. After this pitiful and unbelievable failure, Murasaki's contemporaries become more suspicious of her again. It is rumored that she has killed her comrades in a tantrum. However, the reigning Hokage dismisses the allegations on the grounds that Murasaki would not have benefited from such an act, as only full teams are allowed into the final. Murasaki is eventually grouped with two new, female Genin in a team led by the same Jōnin as before. Awakening the Rinnegan In the following year, Murasaki (now 13 years old) continues her training, learning stronger and deadlier Fire Release techniques, and improving her melee skills so much that she is now able to take on multiple opponents. At the same time she also gets a shock message: Her younger brother, Jiyu Uchiha, (along with his comrades) has died on a mission to scout the headquarters of a band of powerful and aggressive Missing-Nin from various countries (but Jiyu's team was spotted and killed). Murasaki gets into a lot of grief and anger and retires to her room for the rest of the day. The following night, before falling asleep, Murasaki senses a change in her eyes and feels that she has now received the Mangekyō Sharingan (without looking in the mirror). However, in the dream she has now, she learns that her expectations will be exceeded: She is located in a completely empty, white room where suddenly the ghost of a man, who seems to be an Uchiha, manifests. Murasaki, who still does not know his face, asks who he is. He introduces himself as Madara Uchiha, whom Murasaki knows only from stories. Madara explains what he wants from her: After his second demise, Madara has continued to watch the development of the Shinobi world. He notes with slight concern that numerous Missing-Nin and civilians have begun to abuse Scientific Ninja Tools (notably Shinobi Gauntlet) over the past few decades to bring chaos to the world. Madara further emphasizes that he sees it as his duty to stop such a thing, as he himself was once driven to spread chaos by a ruse of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's creature Black Zetsu. Since he no longer exists in this world himself, he was looking for an capable Uchiha with a powerful chakra in order to stop this development for him. Murasaki is completely amazed and asks how she can do this with a "simple" Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara now announces to give Murasaki his Six Paths Chakra so that she can awaken the Rinnegan. He asks Murasaki to extend both palms and puts his own hands over it. Murasaki now feels how an enormously strong chakra passes over her and changes her eyes. Before disappearing, Madara explains the abilities of the Rinnegan. The next morning, when she looks in the mirror, Murasaki discovers that she can actually activate Rinnegan. Nevertheless, she is not sure if the encounter in her subconscious was real or just a dream. When Ryota and Yoru learn that their daughter owns Rinnegan, they are initially surprised. Murasaki spends the next few weeks and months training further, eventually managing to master Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release and Water Release, as well as the Rinnegan's Six Paths Technique. Ryota, who always supervises the training of Murasaki, recognizes great potential in her. So he offers his remaining daughter, to take over his post of the Uchiha clan leader on her 20th birthday. Murasaki agrees to the offer, but does not want to accept it until she finally manages to eliminate the new threat to the ninja world. A "relaxing" evening One week after her 15th birthday, Murasaki, who has still not fully processed her brother's death, decides to recover in the public bath at Konohagakure. She goes there in the evenings, hoping to be relatively undisturbed there. Although there are actually few people there, in the women's section of the public bath, she meets her enemies from the Ninja Academy (Akaza Shimura, Gokiburi Aburame and Fukurō Hatake), who are still (and always) trying to annoy her. When Murasaki gets into the water at the other end of the room, they pretend they did not notice her arrival. However, they quickly start to whisper. As they are jealous of the very feminine appearance of the only 15-year-old Murasaki, they plan to play a prank on her and suddenly leave the water and the room. While Murasaki continues to recover in the water, her enemies first go into the women's dressing room, stealing Murasaki's clothes and hiding them in the men's changing room. More specifically, they hide her clothes in the sports bag of Donkī Orokamono, a coveted but stupid bachelor, whom Murasaki finds repugnant as the only young woman in Konoha. Donkī left his street clothes just for camouflage in the locker room and replaced them with bathing suits, so that he can jump outside with Body Flicker Technique and peer into the women's bath with the Telescope Technique. Which, due to his privileged status, hardly seems to bother any young woman in Konoha. When Murasaki finally returns to the locker room to leave the public bath, she notices shocked that her clothes are gone. At the sadistic grin of their enemies, who happened to have returned to the women's changing room, Murasaki realizes that they have something to do with the disappearance. Murasaki, whose body is now only wrapped in a white towel, asks what has happened to her clothes, but instead of a response gets mocking laughter. She becomes very angry and unconsciously activates her Rinnegan. Without further hesitation, Murasaki throws Akaza with Shinra Tensei out of the locker room into the hallway. Murasaki follows her and then starts to pull her soul out with the Human Path. However, since she has little practice with this technique, her intention is noticeably delayed. Gokiburi and Fukurō want to use this opening of Murasaki to attack her with Fire and Lightning Release respectively. But Murasaki absorbs both attacks with the Preta Path, still trying to yank out Akazas soul. Murasaki is about to kill Akaza, who is desperately trying to hold her soul. Suddenly a Jōnin, who is about to leave the bathhouse, emerges from the men's dressing room and asks what's going on there. Murasaki, who had lost her temper in anger, regains consciousness through the man's piercing voice and lets go of Akaza. Embarrassed, Murasaki realizes what has happened and hurries out of the bathhouse to return home. At the same time, she does not realize that she has forgotten to look for her clothes (all she now wears is the white towel she wrapped around her body on her way to the locker room). Meanwhile, Akaza, Gokiburi and Fukurō report to the Jōnin that Murasaki has attacked the trio "just like that" and is completely insane. Their interlocutor, who already knows enough about the three, does not really believe that. He states that they have certainly done something to anger Murasaki and leaves the place. Donkī, who has not noticed any of this, finally finds Murasaki's clothes in his sports bag. He is confused about finding women's clothing in it and goes to the reception of the bathhouse. There, Murasaki's clothes are taken into custody by the elderly operator of the bathhouse. Murasaki, meanwhile, runs as fast as she can through the night streets of Konoha, hoping that no one will see her so lightly clothed. As she turns her head alternately to the left and right in her haste, she collides with a larger person and ends up uncomfortably on her back. Murasaki gets up to see her encounter: It is Orochimaru who has returned from a late conference with the Hokage. However, she does not recognize him because she has only heard his name. Orochimaru asks why the young lady is in such a hurry. Murasaki pushes the slipped towel up her torso again. Confused, she replies that this is not so important and jumps away over the rooftops of Konoha. Orochimaru wonders what that powerful Chakra was, that he felt with her, and which clan she belongs to, only to continue his return journey to Otogakure. Murasaki finally arrives at the Uchiha estate, enters her parents' house unnoticed on the open sliding door of her bedroom and puts on something new. On the way to dinner, Murasaki meets her parents, who are wondering why she did not use the front door on her return. After a stressed-out and confused Murasaki manages to eat something, she returns to her bedroom, throws herself exhausted on her bed and falls asleep. After this exhausting evening, she only wishes to be with her lover Genji (to whom she has only written letters so far) so that she not has to be upset any longer with all the young idiots in Konoha. The next morning, the elderly operator of the bathhouse appears at Murasaki's front door to bring back the missing clothes. He says that a young man found the clothes in his sports bag and then left them with him. "So the three hid my clothes in the men's dressing room," Murasaki thinks. She gratefully accepts the clothes, says goodbye and closes the door. Nevertheless, Murasaki is somehow ashamed at the thought that her clothes were in the custody of an old man with opaque motives. In an inner monologue, however, she reminds herself not to interpret too much into everything. Successful Exams One month later, Murasaki and her new team return to Chūnin Exams. The second part of the exam takes place this time in the Demon Desert. With her improved Fire Release techniques, Taijutsu and the Rinnegan's abilities, she is able to successfully defeat all opposing teams who want to take the scrolls away from them. Her team passes the exam this time. Since Murasaki has demonstrated strategic ability and leadership throughout the desert, she is given a double promotion to Jōnin. In her new position, Murasaki finally manages to get more respect and recognition from her peers. Because of her great abilities, Murasaki is often entrusted with challenging or dangerous missions that she is able to successfully complete. From now on, she often uses the opportunity to travel to Sunagakure to visit her friend Genji Dairyū in her free time. At Murasaki's first visit, Genji is initially amazed that she now has Rinnegan, although he has last seen her with Sharingan. Murasaki explains the circumstances of the Dōjutsu's awakening and a relationship developes between the two, who from now on visit each other in their home villages. Visiting Otogakure The following 3 years spents a vengeful Murasaki doing research on the organization responsible for her brother's death. As she rummages through the history of the village in the Konohagakure Library, she finds an entry about the Missing-nin Orochimaru, who has once left Konoha and started his own ninja village called Otogakure. Since Orochimaru has once betrayed Konoha, he got the status of a Missing-nin, which, however, was lifted later (because of his help to end the Fourth Shinobi World War). While the other two Sannin have long since died, Orochimaru is still alive thanks to his experiments and his Living Corpse Reincarnation. Since Orochimaru has previously been classified as a criminal and therefore also had contacts with the Shinobi underworld, Murasaki suspects that he may have information about the criminal organization she is looking for. After her 18th birthday, she finally decides to leave for Otogakure with her boyfriend Genji. The two finally find Orochimaru's hideout. At the couple's arrival, the Sannin is amazed to be visited by two people with Kekkei Genkai, of whom he had already heard at audiences with the reigning Kage. Murasaki immediately reveals that she went to see Orochimaru for information about a criminal organization that was abusing Scientific Ninja Tools (to avenge the death of her brother and to stop the activities of these people). Without hesitation, Orochimaru reveals everything Murasaki wants to know: He reveals that the name of the organization is "Nezumi" and that it is made up of Missing-nins and civilians with Scientific Ninja Tools. Their goal is to eradicate the organized Shinobi in order to better control the vulnerable population without Ninjutsu skills and to force taxpayers' money from them. At the end of his speech, Orochimaru reveals that within Nezumi there are two difficult members that Murasaki should be wary of: First of all, there's Kaisen, a former student of Katasuke Tōno and a renegade member of the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, who also provides the organization with home-made weapons. Second, he names the leader of the organization, Yatsu. He is a former experiment of Orochimaru and an artificial human whose body does not repel foreign DNA and does not age and which Orochimaru once had implanted all the mixture Nature Transformations (Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta) to one day take over his body. However, Yatsu has escaped during a technical incident and the resulting accident in Orochimaru's laboratory a few decades ago, beginning to gather criminals in his lust for power. Orochimaru says he would be grateful to Murasaki if she got rid of Yatsu for him. Murasaki replies that he does not have to worry about that because Yatsu will not stand a chance against the power of her Rinnegan anyway. After the departure of his visitors, Orochimaru muses in his mind, what an interesting day that was because he met both an Uchiha woman with Rinnegan and a Shakuton user from Sunagakure. Holiday in the Land of the Moon Several months later, Murasaki and Genji decide to spend their holiday together in the Land of the Moon. Before leaving, the two are informed by Orochimaru that the Nezumi organization, for unknown reasons, has become aware of Murasaki's actions and has her monitored. However, he was unable to find out which spies were entrusted with this task. With this i nformation, Murasaki suspects that the death of her brother was not a coincidence. Murasaki finally summons the Giant Drill-Beaked Bird and she flies away together with Genji. On the first day of their arrival in the Land of the Moon, Murasaki and Genji visit a small village. They witness how two Nezumi agents collect taxes from locals at the front door and beat them up when they refuse to pay them. Murasaki intervenes and challenges the two to fight (Genji holds back on request from Murasaki). One of the enemies tries to attack Murasaki with a Explosive Tag. However, she dodges the attack with her Susanoo. The other enemy tries to attack her with a sword. Murasaki reacts by creating a Chakra Disruption Blade, destroying the sword and impaling her opponent. With his comrade now dead, the first enemy takes a horn out of his pocket to call reinforcements. There are now five other Nezumi agents who have heard the signal from afar and attack directly. Despite the numerical superiority of the opponents Murasaki manages to defeat them with a combo of Susanoo: Shinra Tensei and Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. She grabs one of the injured opponents lying on the ground and interrogates him with the Naraka Path. However, as the enemy refuses to give Murasaki more information about the Nezumi organization, he is killed by the King of Hell. The surviving, original enemy, who has just watched the previous situation, now wants to attack and kill the villagers who are still standing at the door to search their house for money. To protect the civilians, Murasaki kills the enemy with a combo of Banshō Ten'in and Enma no Honō. Now that all enemies are dead, Murasaki and Genji can talk undisturbed with the villagers. In conversation with them, the two learn that the hiding place of the local Nezumi agents is on a plateau in the Mountains of the Moon. Murasaki decides to go to the hiding place alone to "fumigate" it. The villagers thank Murasaki for her help and wish her good luck. Murasaki says she liked doing that. Before leaving, Murasaki tells Genji to return to the resort and wait for her. Genji replies that he can hardly wait for his beloved to return. Murasaki reacts with a charming smile and leaves the scenario. When Murasaki reaches the base of the Nezumi agents in the Land of the Moon, she is immediately recognized by her opponents and surrounded at a safe distance. Murasaki says that ten opponents at the same time would not be a problem for her. However, as she does not want to let her lover wait long, she decides to get it out of the way quickly. The opponents now want to rush on Murasaki, but she is faster and kills them all with a combo of Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, a large-scale Shinra Tensei and Chibaku Tensei comets. Murasaki says that this must have been all, and returns to her boyfriend in the resort. On her return, Genji notes with positive astonishment that Murasaki was not long gone. Since Murasaki has successfully eliminated the Nezumi forces in the Land of the Moon, she and Genji can finally enjoy their remaining vacation. Therefore, they spend the next evening together in a restaurant. They talk about their actions against the Nezumi organization while eating. The conversation is overheard by an inconspicuous man with glasses hiding behind a newspaper at his desk. They do not suspect that this is in fact Kaisen, the scientist of the Nezumi organization. Therefore, they leave the restaurant carelessly, while Kaisen passes the information collected to his leader Yatsu by telephone. To avoid further suspicion of Murasaki and Genji, the cowardly Kaisen leaves the Land of the Moon as fast as he can. On the way, he decides to develop new Scientific Ninja Tools to better face Murasaki in the future. Murasaki meanwhile finds it is too early for her and Genji to go to sleep. So she takes Genji to the beach to admire the night sky with him. Murasaki takes Genji to the end of the beach, where it is bordered by high rocks. Genji wonders where Murasaki wants to go with him, as the beach is over at this point. Murasaki reveals that between the rocks is the entrance to a cave, which leads to a hidden bay, enclosed by the rocks. Together, they pass through the cave, where they get along well, as the walls are illuminated at night by bioluminescent Mycetophilidae larvae. Out in the bay, both see an equally impressive natural spectacle: They see the so-called "Sea of Stars" which seems, due to the presence of bioluminescent phytoplankton, to be fulfilled by small flares. Murasaki reveals to Genji that only her father Ryota is a native Uchiha while her mother Yoru originally came from the Land of the Moon. The fact that she is nevertheless such a powerful Kunoichi, is due to the fact that the clan of her mother, the Sugata Clan, also descended from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Murasaki also reveals that her parents first made an appointment in this hidden bay. Murasaki and Genji look each other in the eye. This gives them such a good feeling that their lips instinctively move towards each other. After this event, Genji has finally overcome his shyness towards Murasaki. After the departure of Murasaki and Genji, the civilians in the Land of the Moon began to worship the former as a goddess (女神, Megami) since she had freed the land from the Nezumi members stationed there. The young men there, who had seen Murasaki's beauty and were secretly jealous of Genji, gave her the nickname Rinnegan Princess (輪廻眼の姫, Rinnegan no Hime). Fighting the traitors One day after her return to Konoha, Murasaki is invited to an audience with the Hokage. She learns that Akaza Shimura, Gokiburi Aburame and Fukurō Hatake have left the village unannounced three days ago, without returning. The Hokage says he has no idea what the three are planning. He suspects, however, that they are spies of the organization Nezumi, since they have often disappeared unannounced lately. The Hokage orders Murasaki to keep an eye on the matter and fight the three if they should make an attack on Konoha. Murasaki accepts the order and returns home. The following night, Murasaki takes position on a wall that surrounds the village to monitor the surrounding area for suspicious events. Suddenly, she discovers Akaza, Gokiburi and Fukurō, who storm into the interior of the village and stop in a park. Murasaki leaves her post and unobtrusively follows them into the park, where she watches the trio hiding behind a bush. Akaza reveals a summoning scroll, places it on the ground, and opens it to unseal a box of Explosive Tags. Akaza now orders her two assistants to attach the Explosive Tags to important buildings in the village. Suddenly Murasaki comes out of hiding and asks the three of them what they are up to. Although Akaza is reluctant to see Murasaki, she reveals that the three have been spies of Nezumi for some time. They have been commissioned by Yatsu, the leader of Nezumi, to blow up Konoha to reduce the village's military strength so that the organization can continue to operate unhindered. In addition, Akaza reveals that it was her then that killed Murasaki's brother and his comrade-in-arms on their scouting mission. She could not justify that anyone from Murasaki's sort would interfere with Nezumi's activities. When Murasaki hears that, a shocked and angry expression on her face shows. Murasaki says that now that she has learned all this, she will not let her escape. Akaza expresses her disappointment that they must first fight against Murasaki before they can carry out their operation. Murasaki screams angrily that Akaza is a lousy traitor and attacks with Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. Akaza uses Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count to fend off the attack and then reflect. Murasaki protects herself with Susanoo from the reflected attack and then storms towards Akaza. She says that she will correct her mistake of the time when she would rather have killed Akaza with the Human Path. As Murasaki arrives shortly before Akaza, her opponent uses the opportunity to attack her with Wind Release: Vacuum Wave. Before Murasaki can even react, the wind blades inflict deep cuts on her face and upper body. Her clothes are also damaged and she gets a strand of hair cut off. Murasaki sinks cursing to the ground and wonders that Akaza could react so fast. Akaza says that she has been working on her responsiveness in recent months to kill Murasaki one day. She also mocks that Murasaki now looks "even uglier". Annoyed by this humiliation and the mocking comment, Murasaki gets up and glares at her opponent angrily. Akaza now instructs Fukurō to detain Murasaki with "that technique". The next moment Murasaki sees herself locked up in a water prison. Akaza says that this is an improved version of the Water Prison Technique, which deprives her of the chakra as she slowly runs out of air, and that the technique that Murasaki uses to absorb ninjutsu is thus useless. Gokiburi is now instructed by Akaza to electrify Murasaki, who is surrounded by water, with Thunder Cockroaches. The electric cockroaches that Gokiburi has summoned now fly towards the imprisoned Murasaki. Murasaki thinks that her skills have been grossly underestimated and pushes everything away with Shinra Tensei. Akaza can not cope with this defeat and now tries to attack Murasaki directly. Murasaki reacts by extending her hand and uses a combo of Banshō Ten'in and Susanoo: Tear to cut her severely. While Akaza is injured on the ground, Murasaki captivates Gokiburi and Fukurō with Chakra Chains. Murasaki turns to Akaza and asks her politely where the leader of Nezumi is. Akaza replies that she will not tell her anything. Murasaki then announces that she will not ask her any more: She puts her hand on Akazas head, reads her thoughts with the Human Path and kills her with it. Through the mind reading, Murasaki finally learns more about the members of the organization, but nothing about the current whereabouts of their leader Yatsu. She asks Gokiburi and Fukurō why they have been serving Akaza throughout the years, even though she clearly saw in the fight earlier that they were hesitant to carry out her orders. The two respond that they had no other friends, were subject to peer pressure and were always blackmailed by Akaza. Murasaki defuses and destroys the Explosive Tags in the box, has Gokiburi and Fukurō put on probation in prison and goes to the Konoha Hospital to have her wounds healed. The next day, Murasaki tells the Hokage what happened and receives an award for her services. Clash with Satori and Kongō When Genji in Sunagakure receives the news that Murasaki was injured in her fight against Akaza and was subsequently hospitalized, he immediately leaves for Konoha. However, when he meets his lover at home, he is amazed to find that she is completely unscathed. Murasaki explains that her quick and flawless recovery is due to the great medical skills of the staff at the Konoha Hospital. Genji says that from now on he wants to live with Murasaki for some time to help her fight Nezumi. Murasaki gratefully accepts this offer. After spending a few days in Murasaki's parents' house, Genji gets a call from Orochimaru, telling him that Kongō, a member of Nezumi and Missing-nin from Iwagakure, attacked Sunagakure and also killed some members of his clan. The Sannin also tells him that Kongō is now in the Land of Earth to prepare another attack on Iwagakure. With this information, Murasaki and Genji make their way to the Land of Earth. Once there, they manage to locate Kongō's camp on a plateau just outside Iwagakure. Since they do not meet Kongō on site, they carefully go inside the camp. There Murasaki and Genji find a puzzling container that is sealed with sealing formulas. Murasaki deduces from the size of the container that a human hostage is imprisoned in it. The two now want to remove the sealing formulas to open the container, but are surprised by the sudden arrival of Kongō. When the angry Kongō tries to attack Murasaki and Genji, he accidentally destroys the tent of his camp, so the inevitable fight is now shifted outside. Murasaki now asks Kongō who he has locked inside the container. Kongō replies that it contains the Tsuchikage, which he had previously put under a Genjutsu to, and which he would like to use to blackmail the people of Iwagakure. Kongō now stands next to the container with the Tsuchikage and says cynically that they should attack him if they don't care about the life of his hostage. Genji now intervenes in combat for the first time, summons Iron Sand and attacks Kongō with Iron Sand Drizzle, being careful not to hit the container. Genji's attack forces Kongō to move away from the container. Murasaki takes the opportunity to get the container out of Kongō's reach. In order to keep the container away from Kongō and to shield it from the effects of the following fight, Murasaki protects it with the Uchiha Flame Formation. Kongō curses Murasaki and now summons the Yōkai Satori, which he was able to free from the Box of Ultimate Bliss and bring under his control with the help of his special Kekkei Genkai. The educated Murasaki immediately recognizes which opponent she is dealing with now. When she ponders how to attack a Yōkai who can sense his opponent's Killing Intent and evade attacks, she remembers a Rinnegan jutsu that Madara told her about. Before Murasaki can finish her thoughts, however, she and Genji are attacked by Satori's Giant Sphere. Murasaki can, however, absorb the enormous energy ball before it detonates and render it ineffective. Kongō now lets Satori attack with Feather Launching, but Murasaki fends off this attack with a Shinra Tensei shield and comments mockingly whether that's all the Yōkai can do. Because this second attack did not work either, Kongō bites his teeth in anger and lets Satori attack directly. Murasaki remembers the jutsu Madara told her about, Limbo: Border Jail, and creates six invisible and undetectable clones that activate Susanoo and attack the completely perplexed Satori. Murasaki now defeats and annihilates Satori with a powerful combo that includes a Space–Time Ninjutsu and Black Receivers, Chakra Chains, Chibaku Tensei, an arm-mounted chakra cannon and Purple Flames in addition to the technique already mentioned. Kongō is amazed at Murasaki's blitz victory. However, he confidently announces that she has surely consumed the chakra stolen from Satori and now has no chance against him. Murasaki, however, calmly replies that she still has enough chakra to defeat someone like him. Kongō now attacks with Lava Release: Planet-Branding Blast without warning. Genji fends off the acid that is erupting from the ground with his Iron Sand Protective Wall, while Murasaki protects herself with her armored Susanoo. Kongō is annoyed that Murasaki is still intact this time and spits out an acid projectile that hits her on the arm. Although the acid etches away the sleeve of her top and also attacks the skin underneath, Murasaki is once again able to absorb the attack in good time. Murasaki is furious that Kongō has ruined her style and announces that she is now serious. Kongō is unimpressed and replies that the two simply cannot defeat him. Genji replies that he doesn't see it that way and limits Kongō's movements with his Iron Sand. Murasaki is now using a combo of Banshō Ten'in and four different Rinnegan summonings, thanks to which she can successfully defeat Kongō. After convincing herself of Kongō's death, Murasaki dissolves the formation around the vessel, brings it to Iwagakure and frees the Tsuchikage. The Tsuchikage and the residents of Iwagakure are amazed that Murasaki and Genji were able to defeat Kongō, but they give them a reward before they go home. Negotiation mission in the Land of Oranges In the summer of the same year, Murasaki is sent on a mission to the Land of Oranges to negotiate trade agreements with the Land of Fire. Since her boyfriend Genji Dairyū, who has now emigrated to Konoha for Murasaki, is sent on another foreign mission to the Land of Swamps, she does this job alone. First she takes the Thunder Rail to the southern port city in the Land of Tea. From there she finally arrives by ship to the Land of Oranges. (This section is still under construction) "Cleaning" the Steam Temple After Murasaki and Genji have successfully completed their respective missions and returned to Konoha, they also receive a new assignment (this time together): The Steam Temple, a Ninja Temple located in the Land of Hot Water, was taken over by Sōryo, founder and leader of the so-called "New Religion". Sōryo and his disciples worship a god named Chikara, who is rumored to be the leader of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and want to visit Earth in order to finally steal all Chakra from mankind to use it for himself. In addition, the members of the New Religion imprison, enslave and abuse children from Yugakure in "their" temple. Since all attempts to fight Sōryo and free the children have so far failed, Murasaki and Genji are sent to solve the problem. Murasaki accepts the mission without a word, as Akaza's thoughts already told her that Sōryo is a member of Nezumi, from whom she can learn more about Yatsu. Arrived in Yugakure, Murasaki and Genji register with the Daimyō as the messengers from Konoha who have come to stop the New Religion. When both finally leave for the temple, civilians in Yugakure warn them of Sōryo and its "special power". Murasaki, however, says calmly that they shouldn't worry. Once at the Steam Temple, Murasaki and Genji are literally outside the closed door, as the entrance gate is protected from intruders by the Sealed Iron Wall. Murasaki cynically comments on how unimaginative this Sōryo is, since he imitated the protection of the Fire Temple. She now announces that she wants to try something new, destroys the first statue of the seal with Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, the second with Flaming Arrow Missiles and finally the gate with Susanoo: Fist. Inside the large temple complex, Murasaki and Genji are "greeted" directly by four of Sōryo's followers. Murasaki incinerates her opponents with Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, while Genji fights off his enemies with Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder. A barricade of opponents opposes them further inside. Murasaki says Genji should let her do it alone this time. First she restricts the view of the opponents with Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique and then finishes them off with a shower of fireballs. In the center of the temple complex, Murasaki and Genji are finally received personally by Sōryo. Sōryo says that he is happy to finally get to know Murasaki, but that he would not spare her because she stands in the way of Nezumi's plans and his religion. Murasaki initially attacks Sōryo from a distance to analyze his skills. She notices that he can ward off all of her attacks with a dome-shaped barrier that automatically rises when an attack is directed against him. Since Sōryo can even withstand the attraction of Banshō Ten'in with his barrier, she decides to watch him closely to identify the weakness of his technique. Murasaki notes that Sōryo does not move when he fends off an attack. With her Rinnegan she also recognizes the reason for this: Sōryo maintains ground contact with his feet in order to be able to pick up a special Chakra that comes from a sacred rock in a locked cellar room. Murasaki now decides to review another possible weakness in Sōryo's ability. She shoots a blade-shaped Black Receiver out of the palm of her hand, intentionally letting it fly past her opponent and getting stuck in a wall behind him. Murasaki telekinetically pulls the same receiver out of the wall and lets him fly past Sōryo, who is suddenly struck and injured by the projectile. Sōryo now realizes that Murasaki must have understood the weaknesses of his ability. He obstructs the view of Murasaki's Rinnegan with a Smoke Bomb, uses the Body Flicker Technique to get behind her, and pierces her back and stomach with a spear. The injured Murasaki falls to the ground in shock. Genji now turns to his girlfriend with concern. While Sōryo scoffs that the Rinnegan is not that special, an angry Genji announces that he is going to kill him. Murasaki says he doesn't have to do this, half straightens up despite her injury, and uses the Naraka Path to summon the King of Hell. The King of Hell grabs one of Sōryo's followers, who are standing in the background, pulls him into his mouth, drains his chakra and vitality, and transfers both to Murasaki, which closes and heals her serious injury. The remaining followers are afraid, run away and hide in one of the buildings of the temple complex. Now that she knows all of Sōryo's weaknesses, Murasaki uses a new combo which starts with Summoning Rinnegan. Since Sōryo cannot see the Chameleon, visually merged with the surroundings, his barrier does not activate. And since the summoning grabs him with it's tongue and lifts him off the ground, he loses contact with his sacred underground rock. Murasaki now emerges from the ground with her Hiding in Surface Technique, yanks out Sōryo's soul with the Human Path and kills him. Murasaki now lifts the sacred rock out of the ground with Banshō Ten'in and destroys it with a sword blow from her armoured Susanoo. Murasaki and Genji together free the captive children and bring them back to Yugakure. When Murasaki asks a girl in a soothing voice whether she is okay, she is immediately impressed by her caring nature and compliments her that she would make an excellent mother. Murasaki and Genji then look at each other and turn red in the face. When they leave for Konoha, they stop again near the Steam Temple. Murasaki raises her hand, activates True: Chibaku Tensei, and uses it to destroy the temple and all remaining members of the New Religion. To be continued...